


Tell Me

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Fluff, Focus on Feelings, M/M, Post-Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: It all began when they were back in their world. Actually, it’s possible that it had begun before that, but it was only then that Taichi realized that his feelings for Yamato were different from those he had towards his other friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so old! I wrote it years ago, but never had the courage to publish it, since TaiYama used to be my secret OTP (but then Digimon Tri saved my life). So now I decided to revise and post it, because... Why not? Hope you enjoy!

Taichi was laying on his back, on the back side of the school, lost in thoughts while looking  at the clouds above. It was rare for him to have a moment to himself, since he was always with the others at school, and with Hikari at home.

And, to be honest, he needed to be alone more than everything at that moment.

“ _So close...”_ He thought, raising his hand to the sky, remembering when both worlds almost touched at the chaotic end of their adventure. _“Why can’t I go back?”_

He knew the answer, and, even so, he couldn’t stop asking himself. Such little time had passed since they got back home, but Taichi already had the sensation he was in the wrong place. After everything they went through, it was being hard to go back to his normal life. School was tedious, the world seemed simple and lifeless, his days were lived without a purpose. He was simply existing.

Since they came back from the Digiworld, almost two months before, the group was almost never apart. There were countless stories to tell and remember, besides the fact that everyone there missed their companions, the Digimons, who were now so far away.

Taichi missed Agumon. Much more than he missed his family during all of the time he was gone, the strangest it could be to admit it. They had formed a strong bond, a true and deep friendship, and now, with his companion so far, he felt as if part of himself had disappeared.

Of course he didn’t say it to his friends, since he had to look strong and confident. Despite his young age, he knew he had been — in a silent and unanimous way — chosen as the leader of that group, and as a good leader, it was his duty to support the others. He couldn’t let them notice his sadness, so he always buried his feelings behind a wide smile and optimistic words.

But there, hidden from everyone’s eyes, he let himself be sincere with his feelings. Covering his eyes with his arm, Taichi let the tears run slowly. It was terrible to feel like a stranger in his own world, and miss things, he knew, he would never see again. He needed to let it out... He needed to do it while he was alone...

“Taichi?”

Taichi jumped when he heard Yamato’s voice so close. He had been so distracted that he didn’t even notice the sound of his friend approaching, and now he tried to dry his tears as far as he could.

“Ah, there you are,” continued Yamato. “Sora was looking for you, we searched the whole school, and...

He stopped talking. Taichi sat down, turning his face away, but it was already too late.

“Are you crying...?” Yamato sounded worried. “Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not! It’s fine! It’s great!” answered Taichi, cursing himself in silence for sounding so artificially happy. “And I’m not crying, I’m just... I’m sleepy. Yeah, that’s it. Nothing wrong.”

He forced a small laugh, but Yamato continued to look at him, serious.

“So, where is Sora?” Taichi tried to change the subject “We better not leave her waiting, or she’ll get...”

“You were thinking about them, weren’t you?

Yamato’s question made Taichi’s forced smile disappear. He didn’t need any other word to know what his friend was talking about. Taichi looked down.

“Yes.”

Yamato got closer, sitting beside him. Taichi looked at him, and realized that there was sadness on his eyes too.

“Listen, Taichi...” He said. “I miss Gabumon too. I understand how you’re feeling. You don’t need to pretend everything is fine, we all are going though the same thing.”

“I know... But I...”

He stopped talking, but Yamato encouraged him:

“What’s the matter?”

Now that Yamato had seem him in that situation, it was hard to hide his thoughts. He took a deep breath, feeling a little uncomfortable touching that subject.

“I know how much everyone misses the Digiworld, and our Digimons,” he explained. “That’s why I have to support everyone... Help them feel better again. That’s why… That’s why I don’t want them to see me like this.

Yamato looked at him for a while.

“Isn’t it hard to keep it all to yourself?”

Taichi shrugged.

“Someone has to do it,” he said. “So, why can’t it be me?”

They were s i lent for a while, until Yamato said:

“You don’t need to pretend when you’re with me.”

Taichi meant to answer, but before he could, Yamato interrupted.

“We are best friends, aren’t we?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “I don’t want you to hide what you’re feeling when we’re together. I trust you, so I want you to trust me too.

Taichi looked at him, and then, without warning, his vision became cloudy. He tried to stop the tears, but he couldn’t.

“Damn...” He cursed with a low voice, sinking his face into his arms.

Yamato looked at him, but Taichi wasn’t able to see the expression he had on his face.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I won’t tell anyone.”

Taichi thanked him in silence for that. For some reason, having Yamato beside him was comforting, and after a few minutes, he already felt better than when he was alone.

They didn’t go look for Sora for a long while, just stayed there, in a comfortable silence. If that adventure in the Digiworld had done something for both of them, it had been to understand each other and, as consequence, make them closer as never.

And, even if they didn’t say it out loud, both were happy that, at least such thing hadn’t been taken away from them.

 

~*~

 

Since that day, Taichi had no peace.

It began little by little, but after two weeks, more or less, the thoughts got his whole mind, impeding him to concentrate on his classes, or doing anything without messing up like an idiot. He couldn’t get away from them  — and he tried —, and it was turning him crazy.

It was Yamato.

Taichi always thought Sora was pretty, and even thought he could come to like her more than as a friend. Now, however, he realized he had been wrong all that time.

Yamato was completely different from Sora. He was a boy, of course, and nothing on his face or body reminded him of a girl. Even so, Taichi caught himself thinking about how much he was beautiful too. Even more than Sora, actually, to a point he began to question himself how he had never noticed it before.

And it didn’t stop there: when he was with Sora, he felt at ease, just like he felt beside his friends, or even with his sister. However, it had been a while that, whenever Yamato was around, he was unable to relax. He caught himself looking at his friend through the corner of his eye time after another, turning his gaze away every time Yamato noticed it. His heart jumped when they were close, or just by hearing his voice. Sometimes, when they talked to each other, Taichi messed up his own words, or simply forgot what he was trying to say, because his thoughts were always interrupted by the vivid images of how it would feel to touch his friend’s face, or  — maybe  — his lips.

More than once, he saw himself thinking about when Yamato, after having left the group, had come back to help him. He thought about how, having him there, so close to him, holding him in his arms and looking at him with a worried expression, despite all the pain he was feeling, had been one of the best moments of his life. He also thought about that day, when Yamato held his hand, a little before their Digimons could reach their maximum power. In that moment, Taichi wasn’t afraid of what could happen to him, because he knew, no matter what, Yamato would be beside him.

He used to think that he liked Yamato as a best friend. Taichi trusted him, enjoyed the times when they were together, had fun when they talked to each other. However, he soon realized that a bitter sensation grew in his chest every time he saw Yamato with Sora or any other girl, that he felt restless when he was close, and that he thought about him more than anyone else.

Maybe not even Agumon, who had always understood him so well, would be able to help him with that. It was even embarrassing to admit it to himself, but he knew it was real.

He was falling in love  with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that went through Taichi’s head after his terrible realization was that he could never, ever, let Yamato know about his feelings. If he did, it could mean the end of their friendship, and that was what Taichi feared the most.

However, maybe he was being to cautious about it, because, a few days later, Sora asked to talk to him during the interval between the classes.

“Did you fight with Yamato?” She asked.

Taichi frowned before that question.

“No,” he said. “Why?”

“I don’t know...” She curved her lips a little, thinking “But you seem to be acting different, somehow. Since you were always fighting, I thought that was the case.

“Different?” Repeated Taichi.

Sora tried to find the best way to explain that.

“Since we came back from the Digiworld, you two were always together,” she said. “But, in the last few days, I haven’t seem you two talking too much. Maybe I’m just imagining it, but I got a little worried.

Taichi shrugged, making an effort to look natural.

“Yeah, I think you’re imagining it.”

But Sora’s words didn’t leave his mind. Was he really acting that strange with Yamato? Could it be that Yamato had noticed it? Was he mad at him? Could it be that, by trying to protect that friendship, he had just ruined everything faster?

That was the worst... Of course Taichi was afraid that Yamato noticed his feelings if they spent too much time together, but getting away from him and losing his friendship would be even worse. Stupid feelings aside, Yamato, was still his best friend, and Taichi didn’t want to lose him.

When the classes ended, Taichi looked for Yamato, but he didn’t seem to be anywhere. After some long minutes, he began to think that his friend had already went home, when he remembered that place where he used to go to be alone. It was just a guess, but Taichi ran there, wishing internally that Yamato was there.

As soon as he got there, he saw his friend laying on the grass, just like he did a few days ago. Part of him was happy and relieved to see him, but soon the other began to despair: he found Yamato, now what?

Yamato noticed Taichi’s presence, looking in his direction. Taichi approached him, and, after some hesitation, laid down by his side. There was an awkward silence between them.

“I was looking for you,” said Taichi, more so he could break the silence. “I didn’t imagine you were here.”

“This is a good place to think,” answered Yamato. “Now I know why you always come here.”

Taichi showed a small and awkward smile. Yamato looked at him, and then turned his gaze away.

“Did I do something?” He asked, hesitating. “To make you angry, or anything...”

“No!” Answered Taichi immediately. “You didn’t do anything, and I’m not angry, I just...” He tried to find the right words “I was just thinking about some things on the last few days, and maybe I became a little distant without realizing it.

Yamato looked at him with a disappointed expression.

“Is it about the Digiworld?” He asked. “Because, if it is, you know you can talk to me about it.”

“No, it’s not that. I mean, that too, but… I’ve been thinking about other things too.

Yamato’s expression became a curious one.

“About what?” He asked.

Taichi stopped working for a few seconds: he didn’t think about anything to say, and now, his mind seemed to be a vast and silent void, except for those strange thought he had about his friend the last few days. He felt his face start to burn, and cursed himself for it. Yamato was still looking at him, and Taichi’s despair only got worse with it. It was ironic: h e , the one who carried the courage’s crest, was more scared than ever.

“I...” His voice died, and he looked away. “I don’t think you want to know...”

“Of course I do!” Protested Yamato. “You’re my friend, of course I want to know if something is wrong!”

Taichi sighed, feeling defeated.

“That’s why I don’t want you to know.” He muttered. “Because we’re friends, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Why would you ruin that?” Insisted Yamato. “Taichi, we’ve been through too many things together, and all of that only made me realize how important you are to me. I… I’m different from what I was before, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Yamato sat down, looking at Taichi with a serious expression.

“You believed in me when no one else did,” he continued. “I’ll never forget it, Taichi... No matter what happens, you’ll always be my best friend.”

Their eyes met, and Taichi knew that Yamato’s words were sincere.

“Just trust me, alright?” Asked Yamato.

Taichi thought for a while, and then sat down too.

“If what I tell you makes you angry, or disgusted, or anything… Can you promise me that you’ll just forget about it, and that we’ll be as we’ve always been?

Yamato frowned, confused by those words. Taichi didn’t give him the time to answer, because he knew that, if he stopped now, he wouldn’t have the courage to proceed, He took a deep breath.

“I think I like you.”

He expected an extreme reaction, but Yamato didn’t seem too surprised.

“I like you too, Taichi.”

Taichi wished he could stop there, let Yamato interpret it all wrong, and then go back to his normal life.

But he couldn’t stop now.

“No, it’s not like that...” He clenched his fists. “I don’t mean like a friend... I see you as more than that, In a way I probably shouldn’t. I keep thinking about you every time, I feel jealous when I see you with a girl, and when I’m with you, I don’t even know what to do. Yamato, I...

“ _I’m in love with you.”_ Taichi couldn’t say those words.

Yamato looked at him with widened eyes, and Taichi felt a terrible sensation take him. He had messed up... Had ruined their friendship... Now, Yamato would never want to look at him again...

But Yamato didn’t seem angry, or even bothered by those words.

“Me too.”

Taichi looked at him with a tired expression.

“You didn’t understand what I...”

“Of course I did!” Yamato interrupted him. “Because I feel the same!”

Now, Taichi was the surprised one. Yamato continued:

“Sometimes I saw you looking at me, and... In the beginning, I didn’t think too much about it, but then I realized I couldn’t stop looking at you either. And then, I began to think… Things…

“Things…?”

“How important you were to me, how I wanted you to always be by my side...” He hesitated a little. “I don’t know why, but I started to think about how it would be nice if you…” His face became red, and he looked away. “If you liked me in that way too.”

Taichi widened his eyes, not believing what he had just heard.

“When I thought about it the first time,” continued Yamato, “I got so angry with myself, and decided that I would never think about it again. But the thoughts didn’t stop… Every time I saw you, I could only think about how I wanted to, I don’t know, hold your hand again, and…

Yamato stopped talking, but Taichi knew what he meant. He had thought about those same things.

“So… Does it mean that you like me?” He asked.

“I think so…” Answered Yamato, without looking at him.

Taichi smiled. Suddenly, that terrible sensation he had been carrying in his chest was changed to pure happiness. Something in the depths of his minds still said “this is wrong”, or “you’re both boys”, but he didn’t care anymore. Why should he?

“I like you too,” said Taichi “I really do.”

Yamato agreed with his head, his face getting redder than before. They were silent for a while, without knowing how they should proceed with that awkward conversation. Taichi felt his stomach flip when he thought about what would come next.

“So...” Said Taichi, with a smile taking form on his lips. “Does it mean I can kiss you now?”

Yamato opened his mouth to answer, but ended up just laughing to himself: he couldn’t have expected something different from Taichi.

They looked at each other, and, after a few seconds of anticipation, got closer, until their faces were close enough so they could feel each other’s breath. Taichi closed his eyes, and when he felt their lips together, any doubt he could still have inside him dissolved itself: there’s no way something like that could be wrong.

They got away a little after, and Taichi could see Yamato’s lost expression. He knew he was the same way, and that, together with the relief and how happy he felt, made he throw himself back at the grass, laughing laud.

“Stop laughing, Taichi,” complained Yamato.

“I’m not laughing.”

“Of course you are.”

“I’m not!”

He continued to laugh, and Yamato realized it was useless to keep discussing, so he just smiled. He laid beside Taichi on the grass, and, without the need of words, they joined hands, while looking at the distant blue sky.

They were home.


End file.
